I Love You, Best Friend
by tragickk
Summary: It's tricky — Loving your best friend. Especially when said best friend's getting married in say — A week? Yeah. It happens. E&B. AH.
1. Can't a Guy See His Best Friend?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the idea. I do not own the characters. I do however, own the clothes on my back. So please, believe me when I say — I wish I was that clever.**

**A/N: Loosely based on 'My Best Friend's Wedding' which is the shiz. (: Review if you please. BUT PLEASE, review.**

**;**

**Bella.**

_You cannot find a man in the greater state of Washington who'll pique my interest._

"Chicago?" the excitement clung to my voice like sweet sweet honey.

_No, sir. You can't._

"Please? Bella would you?" and the angel's beautiful voice pleaded to me in some sort of beautiful agony. The breath knocked out of me, my knees going weak at the sound. I ran my fingers over my jaw and nodded happily, so happily my eyes shined — So much that I could feel it.

Obviously. They call that tears of joy, yes?

"Bella?" his voice broke out anxiously.

"Yes?" Breathless. "Yes." Again. I agreed, the hugest smile breaking onto my face. And then that laugh, so beautiful I could see it from here. The laugh so enticing, so magnificent, so jovial I could be snapped into hysterics in a second.

"Bella, thank you!"

I foolishly nodded again, fingered the hem of the t-shirt draped over my frame, and glided over to the mirror, starting to brush my hair. "Now, what is it that you need me over for, Cullen?" I grinned. I heard his low laugh.

"Can't a guy see his best friend?" I could hear the pout from the other side of the line, and my heart melted at the thought of that lower lip sticking out, even just a touch.

"Then you fly on over to Seattle, best friend."

"Bella..." I could hear his grin now too. Oh, that grin...

"Okay, then. Chicago it is. Tomorrow? You'll pick me up, won't you?"

"And why on earth would I do that?" I could almost see his tongue pressing against the inside of his cheek. Could almost hear the cap of his pen tapping the mahogany; His feet upon his desk lazily. "The best way to see Chicago is on foot. You'll walk from the airport, it'll do you good." he teased. Then he feigned serious. "That is... If you're confident enough to _promise_ me you won't trip now..."

I rolled my eyes, flushing lightly.

"Believe it or not, Ed, but I've actually established some grace over the years." I sniffed.

"Ah, I suppose you didn't have such grace two years ago when I last dropped by to visit?" he said through a snicker. I scowled.

"Someone's quite overdue, don't you think?" I murmured sourly, uncapping a tube of lipstick. That shut him up for a good minute.

"Bella." his voice then low, and unknowingly seductive. "Bella, forgive me, darling."

"Uh huh." I mumbled, through a bobby pin stuck in my mouth.

"Would it help if I mentioned I have something important to tell you?"

"Maybe." I said slowly... Smoothly, glazing over the sudden excitement.

"Uh huh, well I've got major epic news, Bells. You'll never believe it when I tell you." he said, a smile in his lovely voice.

"You sure? I work in journalism, Cullen. I live breathe and piss realistically. And... Your surprises aren't really... surprising..." I mocked.

"Ha ha, well, excuse me Walter Cronkite. I hate to oppose, but this secret'll knock you into the next dimension."

Uh-oh. I knew that voice, that was his competitive, 'you-better-believe-me' voice, and there was no messing with him when he used that voice. He meant business.

Oh, but my dear friend Ed here, has been wrong before. So so wrong...

"So you've really got something up your sleeve there, eh?" I sighed.

"Yeah... I mean, I guess it's not much of a secret —"

"Does everyone else know?" By everyone else I meant the clan of Cullens.

"Maybe..." his turn to say it slow.

"Really..." I mused, deviously.

"Don't even think about it. _They_ won't even tell you. Better yet, to spare you — _She_ will most definitely not be telling you." And by she, he of course meant the infamous Alice. Who was never one to keep big, juicy, and tender secrets from me.

My, how the tides have changed.

"Wow." Finally I was dumb-founded.

"I know." he laughed.

"Well, I've at least got to know what to wear — What to bring, how long I'll be staying — _Where_..."

"Lots of warm, cozy clothes, Bella. Few dresses too. Scarves. It's snowing."

Oh wonderful, blessed puffs of ice.

"Lots of socks. And blue."

"Blue?"

"Blue."

"Why?" I laughed. He was so serious.

"You're good in blue I told you that like a million times in high school." he said almost incredulously. I smiled at that. How could I not? Better yet — How could I _forget_ that?

"Could you stay for a week, possibly?"

"I suppose that can be arranged..." I allowed, smirking to myself at the thought of Edward and I for a week...

"And in regards to your living situation... No worries — I've got that all under control." He sounded too sure...

"You've been planning this..." I said, suspiciously. He laughed, the nervousness not as relevant as I'd thought it'd be.

"Yes." he admitted. "Honestly, I was planning on telling you over the phone, but Alice urged me to tell you in person, and I'm seeing why. It wouldn't be as effective over the phone, you see. Because this surprise is so —"

"Huge I'll be knocked silly, right? Okay, fine. I guess it's good if Alice hasn't already called me to warn me or something..." I guessed.

"Yeah..." His smile was loud to my ears, no doubt deaf to his...

It was quiet, subtle and drooping... A tired quiet, begging for rest.

"Bella..." he began softly. "Bella, I'm going to say goodbye now. I miss you." And the sincerity hung and sung so beautifully with that voice, that flawless voice.

"Me too." I murmured, breathless for the umpteenth time. "Bye, Cullen."

"Goodbye, Bella." And the line went dead, my name merely a gentle ring from his lips.

You see, Edward Cullen and I have been best friends since junior year high school. We did everything together, as cliché as it sounds; It's true. And _I_ — And I have been in utter and complete, insane and irrevocable love with the guy since he gave me my first kiss.

;

You see, it was one of our nights. When we'd sit on my curb at nine o'clock. Stare up at the blanket of sky velvety dark above our heads. He'd just broken up with his short-term girlfriend Lauren May Mallory who'd been jealous of me since I first came to little Forks, Washington. He wasn't quite as devastated as I'd thought he'd be; I'd always gathered he liked her a bit.

"What are you thinking?" he murmured softy against the pad of his thumb, huddling in his jacket to get warmer. It was quiet for awhile. A slow quiet, soothing me down to the bone. But his question never scared me before. How had it scared me now, even if I was so calm?

"About you." I whispered. It was the only thing that came to mind at the time. And very quickly, he turned to face me, hands at either side of my face, his nose to mine, our foreheads pressed against each other. His eyes closed, his mouth ajar. I could see the white clouds of heat extract with each shallow breath he exhaled.

My heart fluttered at the sudden extremity of our proximity.

And then he dropped his hands. Slowly dragging his face from mine.

The blood at my temples pounded irregularly. "I'm sorry..." he moaned, burying his head in his arms.

"Oh." I peeped, clutching my sides for breath.

"That was out of line."

"A lot of things about us are out of line." I managed to whisper.

"Well — What?" he was breathing fast.

"I don't know... Yesterday." I shrugged, flushing deeply.

"Yesterday..." he agreed. Oh the day before today...

_"I am not going to Mike Newton's house with you." I hissed._

_"Yes, you are." he nodded his head playfully. I shook my head in response, eyes slits._

_"You wouldn't dare make me go to that pervert's chambers! What if he traps me in his closet when you're not looking? I could get raped —"_

_"I will NOT let him stuff you anywhere small and dark, Bella." he scowled, obviously angry I'd underestimated his protectiveness over me._

_"Hey, keep making that face you'll be able to pull off Scrooge for the Christmas play —"_

_And then I was pushed onto my bed, him on top of me. I screamed as he tickled my sides, straddling me hips. I shoved his hands away and glared. "I'm not going." I mumbled, stubbornly crossing my arms. And then he lowered his face to mine, surprising me when his hand brushed my cheek softly._

"Yeah..." I said quietly.

"Out of... Line." he said steadily. "She really hated me hanging out with you..." he laughed.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"She thinks you're prettier than her." he rolled his eyes.

"Whoa. She needs to see the optometrist."

"No she doesn't..." he said under his breath, shaking his head.

"Come on, Edward. Get real." I frowned, fumbling with my cuff.

"You don't think boys find you pretty?" he asked in near disbelief. I widened my eyes and turned my head a fraction to him.

"No." I answered bluntly. He laughed openly, his head even tilting back.

"You're on something, Bells. Meds again?" he teased. I socked his arm, eyebrows furrowing.

"Am not." I growled. He clicked his tongue and looked both ways at the street.

Deserted.

"Haven't you ever _kissed_ a boy, Bella?" And then so shocked when I shoved his arm.

He must've thought me retarded or something, because his face grew pink and he was stiff.

So I ducked against my arm, letting my hair shield my eyes. The red swept my cheeks quickly, like red wine to a white shirt.

But he pulled my arm away. "Bella." his voice a gentle lull.

"What?" I mumbled pathetically. "So wha —"

And before I knew anything, he pulled me to him. And pressed his mouth to mine.

;

But we were nothing more than best friends. And after that night, things just seemed to pick up pace...

Because senior year slipped by... And college arrived. Time for Edward to leave and go off to Illinois for a big time University to study God remembers what.

And this time, I was certain... I was going to get him back. I was going to tell him I loved him. And I was going to try and make him love me too.

And here I am. Fresh out of baggage claim. A suitcase rolling behind me. A red scarf flung around my neck, a coat over my arm, and the most ridiculous smile _waiting_ to break out.

Seeing as this is a busy airport, the crowd was thick and sluggish. I pushed through, wandering aimlessly as I held my breath, picturing his face. Replaying his laugh over in my head.

And then in the break — As if God had chosen me to have my five minutes of utter and complete bliss — I saw him. Saw him, and he too was in search for something. Someone. _Me_.

My breath escaped me. My pulse went mad.

No, sir. You cannot find a man in the greater state of Washington who'll pique my interest, no way.

Because here he is. Gracing Chicago with his presence. Ever since he left me in dreary old Washington...

And as if I yelled his name — His eyes found mine...

It was the strangest feeling... As if the lock on our gazes was audible. And magnetism and my instincts pulled me to him.

And as I slowly walked to him in a trance, shaking even... All patience was thrown out the window. Because his arms opened wide. Along with that smile.

I was done. Everything I held, dropped to a thud on the linoleum of the floor. Just to sprint and fling my arms around his shoulders. He caught me easily — his hands at my waist as he picked me up. I buried my face in his neck, refreshing my memory on that scent I'd been missing out on those two grueling years. "Bella!" he rejoiced.

Finally. The angel spoke in person, ringing clean and clear in my ears. Even a pulse and breath to match it.

"Oh, Edward." I couldn't help but cry out as I stroked his neck. I'd missed him so long and so much that it nearly numbed me. He finally held me at arms length, his hands lingering at my wrists.

"Well, Swan you've actually changed." he said breaking out in my favorite crooked grin.

"Who knew time would do that, huh?" I shrugged as he swept my thick hair over my shoulder. I was still trying to catch my breath as he examined me. And then he threw an arm over my shoulder as we headed back to collect my nearly abandoned belongings. He swiftly kissed my cheek and we headed out of the automatic doors.

"Just guess what car I took to pick you up in." he said in my ear as the snow whirled around us, playing with strands of my hair. I scanned the line of automobiles parked at the curb, expecting to see his shiny Volvo, until my eyes stopped at an even shinier yellow porsche. My eyes went round and I heard Edward's laugh in the background of the highest pitched scream I've ever known in my life.

Mary Alice Cullen had seen me, and was at this very moment, flinging into my arms.

**;**

**A/N: Review, s'il vous plaît. (:**


	2. I Need You, Best Friend

**A/N:** Hello all, thanks for sticking around. (: A great many of you are alarmingly concerned over the outcome of this story and I'm a little surprised at the severity of it. But if I tell you the ending, will you really stick around? I mean, it's a little pointless if I give it away, oui? However, I did state that this story is _loosely_ based on MBFW... So aside from the fact that things will be a little very different, maybe you shouldn't worry... *hint (:

I may post Bella and Alice's dresses on my profile, but if I don't, bug me about it.

**FYI:** Alice is still Edward's adoptive sister, same age, etc. They both moved to Chicago for college, and Carlisle and Esme live nearby.

**Disclaimer:** Truly, nothing goes under my name, I got the idea off of some fabulous Julia Roberts movie and the characters off some woman who truly ruined love for me. And _sigh_.

**;**

**Bella.**

"You'll be bunking with me this week, Bella! Oh my god, I'm so excited!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't book you a safe and quiet hotel. Apparently Casa Alice 'needed a little love' and so did the hostess." Edward explained as his exuberant sister prepared tea in her darling kitchen. Alice's house consisted of two rooms and two bathrooms. A living room, a dining area, and a kitchen. Each window adorned with pale lace curtains, flower pots sitting at the white sills.

"I honestly couldn't imagine staying anywhere else." I assured, laughing. He frowned a touch.

"You could've stayed with me at my place. Lord knows you'll be able to get some peace and quiet there." he said loud enough for Alice to hear. "Not to mention best friend needs some of that 'loving' Alice thinks she'll receive with your presence."

I held my breath as he smiled at me. This man was so phenomenal, he truly had no clue how lethal he was...

"Please, your spare room's full of CD's and records of god knows what. Do you remember that little music museum of his, Bella? Picture that and another three walls and that is Edward's guest room." she scoffed, rolling her eyes. I laughed at that, how could I not. Edward's music collection was outrageous. Ludicrous to some people. Alice, for example.

"Well who needs fifty throw pillows on their bed anyways?" Edward shot back.

"I'm small. My bed's queens sized — They fit." she quipped childishly.

Oh how I missed my Cullen sibling rivalry...

"Some things never change..." I observed, happily.

"But some things do..." Edward mused. "Your hair's longer." he commented. I nodded. "And you're dressing different..."

"Better?" I asked.

"Different. You're still my silly Bella."

I wrinkled my nose, playfully.

"But, maybe you're right. You're kind of graceful now, Bells, what'd you do? Join the Russian ballet while I was gone?"

"I had a lot of time." I sighed, trying to look the least bit upset by his absence.

Suddenly Alice was in the big scarlet overstuffed chair, a mug in her hands, and another two on the coffee table.

"Oh, Bella. How's Washington?"

**;**

I anxiously twirled my hair as I looked at the mirror in Alice's bathroom. I'm sure I looked a little decent. This was one of my best dresses. Black, V-neck, above the knee, satin, best dress material.

Right?

Maybe I needed a second opinion...

"ALICE!"

She came running into the bathroom, frantic as to why on earth I was screaming my lungs out. "Bella —"

"Am I okay? Do I look okay?" I asked anxiously. She blinked. "Did I scare you so shitless you can't speak?"

"Yes." she said slowly. "But... The screaming hardly has a part in that..."

I bit my lip. "Do I look that bad?"

"In my near eight years of knowing you, Isabella Marie, I have never heard you ask me to evaluate your appearance." she said, eyes wide. I sighed, and pulled the toilet seat cover down so I could sit.

"Ugh, there's something wrong with me..." I mumbled, running my hand along my forehead.

"Okay, spill, Swan. I know you've got your fash'on all of a sudden, but this is a little different for me. Is there something on your mind?" she asked, concerned. I sighed

"I didn't know if I was going to tell you or not, but I guess I should." I muttered, peeking up at her.

"Well, what is it?" she asked. "Is it serious? You're not pregnant are you?"

"God, no." I said in relief. She nodded in alleviation as well. "It's just... Alice... I'm — I came here not just because Edward asked me to, but because I thought it'd be a good opportunity to... Fess up. I can't lie anymore, and I've got to tell him..."

"Who?" Alice cooed.

"Edward." I said, torn by the name. "I'm so scared he's not going to believe me or something, I'm scared he'll stop being my best friend after I tell him that I _love him_."

Silence. The dragging kind where you beg for the other person to speak before you explode. The kind that sits, waiting to be cleared up.

The dulling silence. Painful in a way.

"I think you should wear your silver scarf with this dress..." she finally said quietly.

And strangely the relief I was expecting to feel had not washed over me.

**;**

"Cullen for three." Alice said to the hostess as she tucked our coats into the closet.

"Right this way, ma'am."

I was still perturbed by Alice's reaction to my confession. Had she thought I had no shot with her brother? That I wasn't going to have a shot at all with Adonis in the flesh?

How could I...

And then there he was. As soon as he saw us, he rose from his chair, a smile on his face. I tried to catch my breath, tried to think clearly. All that came cognitively was, 'alsjkkhflakdf.'

I needed help.

Because even in the dim lighting of the restaurant, I knew that look. The one that scared _me_ out of my skin. Where his mouth lay open a bit, almost hungrily. The kind of look that brings about the silly word — What was it, again? — Yum... He stood there all formal in his coat and tie. And my heart stopped when his eyes appraised me unintentionally.

I guess this whole mixing of thought messed with my motor skills. The toe of my shoe just _had_ to meet the floor in the weirdest way possible _right_ before I got to my seat. I anticipated the wood, as always. It was to be expected. Gravity. Hadn't Newton thought of it?

But how could I forget? Gravity doesn't quite matter when you've got an angel on your side. His arms found me again and I felt the blush of embarrassment and relief brush my cheeks. "Guess the Russian ballet's going to have to cut you off tour." he murmured into my ear, before laughing softly. The heat from his breath drove me mad and I steadied myself with his help.

"We can't all be perfect, Edward." I shot back, weakly. He chuckled softly and pulled my chair out for me.

"You look beautiful, my Bella." he said in apology. My heart fluttered.

"Thanks."

We ordered, and I thanked Alice again for treating me. She merely nodded, a forced smile pressed onto her face, and I was beginning to get confused. My eyes trailed to the french double doors leading to a terrace dimly lit by Christmas lights; a band softly humming in the air. I sighed dreamily. December was awfully beautiful at night. Even if snow dusted the wood, it was peaceful. Inviting. Warm.

That's when I felt his warm fingers wrap around my hand. I looked at him, confused, but thrilled. He cocked his head towards the dance area, a smirk playing along the corners of his lips. I blushed and shook my head, sheepishly. He tugged on my hand, and I stared at Alice frantically as he stood. But Alice was looking up at Edward. Communicating to him. And to my surprise —

She seemed to disapprove.

I've known Alice to be a little begrudging, but she wouldn't do this to me. I'd just told her how I felt about her brother and she was against he and I dancing?

I stood as well. Mostly because the idea of Edward and I dancing was enticing, but a little because I wanted to get away from his sister who suddenly seemed to deeply oppose me.

The air was cool, but acceptable, seeing as how the thin blanket of the tent hung over the whole patio. And then he pulled me into his arms again, a hand holding mine, another at my waist. I lay my free hand at his shoulder, watching as he led. Like always.

The instrumental to 'The Way You Look Tonight' began to play, and I closed my eyes with a muffled laugh.

"What?" he grinned.

"Don't act like you don't know..." I said, accusingly. He smiled guiltily down at me.

"Fifteenth from the left, shelf three. Tony Bennett." he admitted. I giggled.

"When was it? Senior Prom? We missed out —"

"Because dances are overrated —"

"And you said we should hang out. So I show up —"

"And I give you the dress —"

"God, that dress — Pink. And abominable. Alice..." I shook my head in shame.

"And we were looking for stuff to do..."

"Don't forget your suspenders —"

"I know, I know." he said softly. "So we messed around with Carlisle's record player —"

"Did we ever fix that?" I laughed.

"No." he turned the most adorable pink. "And this song comes on, and I asked you to dance..."

"Because you thought I should learn how to so that the next guy wouldn't have such a hard time... Because, that would be... The last chance at saving the poor fella..." I whispered, tears stinging my eyes.

"You danced with Newton six months later at Tyler Crowley's wedding. I should've taught you how to step on a guy's feet hard enough." he winked. I rolled my eyes.

And then silence. The kind you need, this time. The kind you wished stuck around for another minute, to keep you company. Because we all need a little peace when we're in heaven. Whatever form it may be.

"Hey, look." he murmured. He too seemed to be in the same daze I was stuck in. "You're still standing. Maybe you did establish an agreement with those two left feet."

"Maybe." I said softly, my forehead pressed against his cheek.

"So you've missed me, huh?" he asked. I pulled away slowly and nodded up to him, before falling back into my previous position. Forehead to cheek. "Bella, Bella." I knew he wasn't calling me... Often when he'd visit me he'd just repeat my name. As we hugged goodbye. When we sat in my car. Anytime quiet and tender.

Sometimes I'd theorize the meaning behind this habit. And then I concluded.

He'd say my name, because it'd been ages since he could. Granted there was the phone, but that was hardly the same.

Before I knew it, he dipped me. I couldn't believe the overwhelming _want_ I felt for him right then and there. For his touch, his grace, his moves... Fatal to my persistent heart. Everything he did captivated me. And then he twirled me, and I never felt such elegance. Another dip, this time I let my head tilt back, my eyes closing instinctively.

And as he brought me back up, I felt the blood rush to my face. His eyes a deep green smolder. My head fell to his chest, and just as my eyes fluttered close he cleared his throat.

"Ready for the great news?" I was snapped out of the trance. Was even a little sad the moment slipped by so quickly.

"Shoot." I said, embarrassed by how hoarse my voice was. I cleared my throat too and he chuckled.

"Well, Bells I'm really... Excited. Thrilled, I've never felt like this before... And now that I finally found a time to tell you, I couldn't be more relieved. I've been dying to tell you. But you were always busy or, on travel... I just..."

My mind went frantic with the possibilities of this conversation. And in my head he was confessing his love to me. Dying to get me to stay with him. Anything that would end up him and I...

"... I'm going to come out and say it now, Bella. I'm getting married on the thirtieth. And her name's Tanya. Tell me you'll stay until then? Tell me you'll help me through this? I need you, Bella."

**;**

**A/N:** S'il vous plaît, review. Merci!


	3. I'm Jealous, Best Friend

**A/N:** & yet again I am astounded by the attention this story has conjured. Granted it was not my idea. I'd say majority of you were merely reeled in because of MBFW. And those same people strongly oppose dear Tanya! Startling. (; So let me just tell you this, my dear readers.

I am hardcore Edward & Bella shipper. To the utmost. Bella being in love with Jake was a distraction to me. Edward & Tanya? I feared her like the plague during the first few chapters of Breaking Dawn... _However_... I LOVE twists and weird and tragic endings... So which side shall I chose? The one you all root for or the one everyone fears? I'm tricky, tricky, readers. FEAR me. But read, please. :D

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, never will, never shall, wish I could, but I can't.

**P.S** I am so sorry this took so long, I had to figure out where I wanted this chapter to go, but I was working on this very hard all the while. *whew Forgive me?

**;**

**Bella.**

"Oh, Bella!" Alice squealed, running into the room and slamming the door shut. "I'm _so_ super sorry! He made me swear not to tell and I thought it would be a good idea anyway — He promised me he would let you stay at my place if I swore not to tell and I've missed you so much and —"

"Whoa, Al It's fine..." I said, calmly. Too calm; she didn't trust me. _I_ didn't trust me...

"But you said that you _loved_ him, Bella. And I didn't warn you and you ended up fainting when he —" she stopped, looking at me with so much sympathy I thought she may cry. Ugh, yes. Faint... I think I'll die now...

You may be wondering what happened within that thin pretense of Edward confessing his engagement. Yeah, well I am too right now... Since... Right after he said it my knees buckled, my eyes rolled to the back of my head, et cetera, et cetera. Yeah. I fainted. I _do_ that apparently. Damn, a part of my brain has truly turned against me, I swear...

Is there some sort of cosmic joke going on here that I am unaware of? Feel free to speak now.

Because we ended up leaving early. Doggy bags and all. Alice driving me home, completely worried. I had to fight her off at the bathroom door. I insisted a shower would do me good but she feared I would faint in there too and drown.

"It's okay Al. I forgive you. Actually, you don't need to be sorry. I —"

"Oh God, I can't believe you're so selfless — You were going to say it was _your_ fault weren't you? Bella, when are you going to get it through your pretty little head that maybe it's got nothing to do with you?" she asked, shaking her head, eyes wide with disbelief and eyebrows creased.

"Okay... Well —"

"You've got two weeks."

"Two weeks? For what?"

"Bella... You got to stop that wedding..." she whispered.

"Stop the — What?" I said breathlessly.

You mean someone out there actually wants me to be with Edward Anthony Cullen?

"She's not right for him..."

"What's she like?" I asked, seriously. "Do you — Do you like her? Is she amazing?" I frowned. Because we all knew I was no where near that.

To my surprise, Alice snorted. "Only if you like Malibu Barbie."

"Barbie?"

"Bella, the girl is every male's dream. She's down right perfect. Graduated from Columbia, joined the Peace Corps for a year and even plays the violin."

My head was spinning.

"As far as looks go, she might as well walk around naked, I think people would thank her." Alice was sounding more and more annoyed.

"Well, what've you got against her?"

Little Alice sniffed. "Before she met Edward she tried hitting on Jasper." and she folded her arms over her chest.

"Who's Jasper?"

"Oh!" her eyes went round and hazy. "Only the single most wonderful specimen ever to come out of a woman's —"

"Okay!" I cried, shielding my face with a pillow.

"Oops." she giggled. "Um, Jasper's my... My boyfriend, Bell."

"_Boyfriend_?"

"I have been known to get a few of those every few years, yeah..."

"But —"

"I know, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pull an Ed by not telling you, I just —"

I held up my hand. "You don't even have to explain yourself. I'm happy for you. You seem to really like him." I nodded assuringly.

"Oh, and you'll meet him soon, promise!" she squealed. And then it was quiet... I bowed my head and bit my lip.

"Looks like I'm the only one without someone."

"Bella, that's not true. You know that in a second my brother would pick you over any girl." Alice frowned. I shook my head.

"I wish I believed that."

"You do... Somewhere deep down." and she smiled a little. I think I felt it. The part of me that believed her. And I pressed my hand to my chest. Yes. It was there. Beating. That part had faith.

**;**

I was dreaming.

Of the most beautiful face in the world. His strong jaw. Fiery eyes and breath-taking smile. Tousled hair and long eyelashes. Half God, half man.

And _he_ was holding me in his arms. A warm embrace, too sweet to release at all. And his lips tickled my forehead and trailed along my hairline in sweet kisses. A soft laugh brought me back to reality. And suddenly, oh so suddenly, I was awake.

I sighed deeply, recollecting the night.

_'I'm getting married on the thirtieth. And her name's Tanya.'_

My stomach churned at the very words he had spoken. My heart cracking at _her_ name. Oh the envy throttled my lungs...

I closed my eyes.

And was I dreaming? For fingers were subtly prodding my hairline, stroking my back even.

_'I need you, Bella.'_

I sighed dreamily at the combination... But as I opened my eyes again, I came to the realization that I _was_ awake. And that fingers were touching me in soothing ways.

I tensed.

Alice?

I rolled over. But it wasn't Alice. (Good, that would've been awkward!) Rather it was someone larger, harder. I gasped sharply, a scream ready to escape my throat, when a hand wrapped around my mouth, a voice cooing in my ear, trying to calm me.

"Bella, it's me." he said softly, stroking my hair in a familiar way.

_Edward._

I relaxed, clutching my chest in relief. He peeled his hand from my lips and chuckled in my ear. "No screaming, please."

He even had the nerve to joke around. But I am almighty, and very good at revenge. I socked him square in the stomach, thank you very much. He howled quietly, breathless. I couldn't help but smirk. "No screaming, please." I said sweetly, glaring however, to the point that I thought laser beams may shoot out from my eyes. "Excuse me, Cullen but what are you doing here? In my bed!"

"Technically the mattress is property of my baby sister. Not you."

"Oh, so we're being smart?" I mumbled sourly. He laughed and I could barely make out those green eyes, playfully glistening in the dark before me. He pushed the bangs from my face.

"Remember... When we were eighteen... And I got this stupid idea to visit you every night?"

"One o'clock sharp." I said with a smile. I involuntarily leaned closer to him, as if sinking into the memory and he was the recollection...

"Some things never have to die out." he muttered. I looked over his shoulder at the alarm clock that read ten past one.

"You came..."

"You were mumbling and sighing for a good ten minutes."

"How did you get in?"

"Window." he snorted.

I eyed him doubtfully.

"Well, Alice did give me the key, as her very protective older brother." he explained, easily.

"Do you always check on Alice in the dead of night then?"

"I had to arrange some things to actually come here, you know. Like my sleeping habits for example. I usually go to bed at around eleven, wake up at six. But I don't know, a friend of mine has come into town and I wanted to make sure her mattress wasn't squeaky."

"Is it?"

"Well, it took her about ten minutes to realize I was actually here, so I'd say this mattress is certified."

"Good." I half-whispered.

"Yeah." And I was locked in his very green very piercing eyes. His mouth, his nose, the curve of his chin... They all called to me in silly, amazing ways. And my heart stuttered out the confession I had yet to recite. _I love you. I love you._ It drummed.

I moved closer... Closer, tucking my head under his chin, touching his cotton shirt, even feeling the muscle that resided beneath. He was hesitant, but he let go of all the unease and I felt his hands at my back and his face in my hair.

"You scared me tonight, Bells." he murmured somewhere near my ear.

"I'm sorry." I tried not to let the tears spill, so I further dug my face into his neck.

"You... You just — I guess I came to see if you were okay... You faint sometimes Bella, but I don't want it to become a habit or something... I mean — What was it? You didn't think I could get ma—"

"Hey —" I said quickly, hoping to escape the word. "I was just..." I dared to look back up at him. "You never... Spoke of a girl, and —"

"And?" he asked seriously, his gaze was full of concern, and mine bled with fear and sadness.

"I guess... I never thought I'd see the day... I mean — I just figured you would tell me about someone major in your life, and you never mentioned —"

"Tanya."

The name made me grimace as if the syllables exerted a great deal of pain in me.

It did.

"I... I was a bit... Ashamed." he confessed, fingers trailing beneath my jaw. Oh, his touch...

"Of what? You were ashamed to tell _me_ something? When have I ever judged you?"

"That's just it. I was afraid you would start..."

"What, did you knock her up or something?"

"No, not even close..." he muttered under his breath, probably guessing I hadn't noticed. "Actually... It's because... Well, you and I talk a lot, don't we Bells?"

"Yeah, we do." I said eyebrows creasing.

"And I used to tell you stuff... About how I wanted to get married. Right?"

"Yes."

"And what did I say?"

"You weren't going to marry someone unless you were entirely sure and as long as you knew her for a good amount of time. She had to be willing to start a family, and _you_ had to have a stable enough job." I recited.

"Don't forget the important one." he urged.

I rolled my eyes, "I had to approve of the girl before you could even propose..."

"And had I done that?" he said, seeming very angry with himself.

"No, I guess not... But, I mean hey it's —"

"I'm what? Fresh out of med school? Working with my father, which is great, but hey. I want something bigger."

"You're getting there." I assured, patting his arm.

"She doesn't want to have kids..."

"Oh... Well, hey just say you used one when you didn't." I shrugged. Honestly all this assuring was making my heart sick.

"I've only known her for nine months." he said seriously. I tried to catch the flicker of a joke in his eyes. It hadn't come, and he was watching me carefully. I tried not to laugh.

"You said you were adamant that you know her for a solid amount of time, I thought —"

"And that is where my shame comes in. She's all wrong for me, Bells."

I laughed in disbelief, shaking my head at him.

"Are you even sure she's the one?" I demanded.

"That's the one point. The one point that hits. I know I'm sure about her. She's the one."

The words speared through me. I never felt so much agony.

"Really?" I whispered, eyebrows furrowed.

"I love her."

It was quiet for awhile and I tried not to look at him... My eyes couldn't even meet his face, and I felt sick. But he cradled me back into his arms. "I'm sorry."

You have no idea...

"I think... I'm just a little jealous." I love you.

"Jealous?" his hand smoothed the side of my face and I feared my tears would overflow. His touch, oh the agony of his touch and the warmth of his palm. All of me wanted _all_ of him.

But she had his heart.

I pressed my lips to his cheek softly, and stroked his jaw before rolling over and falling back into unconsciousness.

**;**

5'10. Blue eyes. And strawberry blond curls.

Check, check, check.

Creamy peach skin. Dimpled cheeks. Long eyelashes.

Check, check, check again.

Killer body. Long legs. Boobs.

Check. Collective sigh. Check. Rubbing of temples. Check. Palm-forehead.

I'd always imagined this'd be Edward's type. The kind of girl who didn't pale in comparison. Rather — If anything — They'd compliment each other.

Yes. And that was the case with Miss. Tanya D I've-got-the-ring-on-my-finger-so-I-am-almost-Cullen.

She was all he deserved.

And _everything_ I wasn't.

Oh, Miss. Tanya D wherever shall I begin? Hm, perhaps the second of her entrance. And a tad before. You see, Tanya was on her way _straight_ from the airport (she could hardly wait to see Edward and his best 'gal-pal') to the restaurant in which we were currently nestled in for lunch. We stood at the front, awaiting her presence. Alice murmured the details to me, and I could almost hear her rolling her eyes as she recited Miss. Tanya D's very words. 'Oh, I cannot wait to see her! This is so exciting, it'll be like having another sister!

Edward and I were never close to being brother and sister.

I fumbled nervously with the hem of my skirt, Edward literally bouncing on the balls of his feet. He swiftly took my hands, looked me straight in the eyes and said, "You'll love her. She's beautiful." he said breathlessly, eyes bright. I forced a smile and squeezed his hands.

"Let's keep the squealing to a minimal, yeah, best friend?"

He grinned and rushed to Alice.

"Almost here, do you think?" he asked excitedly. His sister whipped the air with her small hand, annoyed.

"Don't ask me every five seconds, wait it out!" she growled, turning away from him to look through her cell phone. I walked over to them and Edward took my hands, fumbling with my fingers nervously. I looked up from our intertwined mess, and couldn't help but smile. He smiled back weakly and shrugged like a little boy.

I squeezed his hand again.

And right after that short sweet moment, the doors opened.

Oh, the classic cliché. The sunlight suddenly streaming into the room that had apparently been dimmer two seconds previous. (It's winter for God's sake, it's supposed to be gray and cloudy!) The gust of wind that found the perfect time to tousle her hair. And the girl. Tall and pretty, bright and skinny.

Meeting her was like meeting Meagan Fox.

You can look at her. And when you do you feel your self-esteem plummet to the depths of hell. You can try to formulate your greeting, but schucks! That won't work out. And you don't know whether or not you should be star-struck or enraged. Because somebody stole from the good looking pile.

Yeah, I was starting to think to option of **all of the above** was finally plausible.

Let's just say her greeting was a little overwhelming. Oh, no. Not to me. To Edward...

She literally flung herself into his arms and at the second of contact, they were kissing like he was a sailor going off to sea for a good full year.

I think it was me who was getting sea-sick.

I recall:

_"Tanya! This is my Bella!" said Edward, holding her at arm's length. The beauty before him snapped her head to me, her eyes wide and elated._

_"Oh my God! Oh my _God_! Eddie! She is so pretty!" and she squirmed from his grasp and flung her arms around me. Just as quick, she pulled herself away. "You... Are so pretty." she said again, very seriously. I tried not to laugh. She sounded like a mother telling her very awkward thirteen year old daughter that she looked the least bit decent._

_"Hi."_

Oh, and now here we sat, our meal just arrived. Alice watching me hesitantly, for I was all but knives and daggers for Miss. Tanya D...

"Could you pass the salt?" I asked, voice strained. I watched her carefully, I almost glared...

Alice slammed the shaker in front of me, clearing her throat loudly. I snatched it without breaking contact and put some onto my chicken. "So, Tanya," I began with my most sweetest of voices. That I could muster anyways, for the venom ran through my mouth hot and smooth... "How long have you known Edward?" I nearly demanded, icily. She quietly cleared her throat, dabbed her pretty pink mouth and squinted me a smile.

"Probably about nine — ten months." she giggled, clasping Edward's hand over the table.

"Lovely. You must know _everything_ about each other."

"I'd hope so."

"Me too."

"I'd say we got the general gist of things."

"Because in reality, that's all you need in a marriage — just the _general gist_ —"

"BELLA, can you come with me to the bathroom, I think I'm having a seizure." Alice said loudly. I continued to glare at the blond across the table from me and Alice snatched my arm, pulling me towards the restroom.

"Oh. My God." I said in utter disgust as the door swung close.

"Bella, are you insane, use a d —"

"_General gist_?! C'mon!"

"I know, I know, but tone it down, I don't like the girl any better than you do but did you _see_ the look on Edward's face?"

Oh, and the clarity that came with the name.

"Was he mad?" I asked hesitantly.

"Not quite. More like scared to death. He was whiter than the table cloth..." she laughed. I ran a hand over my forehead and took deep soothing breaths.

"I can't loose him to _her_. Alice, I love him, not her. She may have graduated cum laude from Columbia but she doesn't know a _thing_ about him. She ordered him red wine. He _hates_ red wine!"

A knock on the door. A gasp from Alice's mouth. My knees buckling.

"May I come in?" and the door swung open.

Tanya?

"Edward?"

**;**

**A/N:** Review, you! Please. (:


End file.
